I see God in Your Eyes għajnejk
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Ketika kau mencintai seseorang namun kau harus menjadi orang lain, selama ia bahagia, kaupun akan bahagia bukan? - Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Taekook Vkook


Jeon Jungkook menggaruk kecil ujung jemari tengahnya. Kepalanya menyender pada kaca jendela mobil, nafasnya terdengar tenang, matanya sayu memandang keluar jendela. Jungkook sama sekali tak bersuara, ataupun berusaha menoleh pada sisi kiri, pada seseorang yang juga dengan anteng menyetir di sampingnya. Jungkook tak bergeming, pria di sebelahnyapun tak mengeluarkan suara setelah mereka duduk di dalam mobil. Sudah lebih dari dua jam lamanya, bahkan mobil yang mereka kendarai tak mengeluarkan musik, hanya deru kendaraan yang menjadi latar suara mereka.

Kim Taehyung bingung harus bagaimana. Ia memang nampak tenang, namun dadanya terasa begitu berat. Tak ada suara apapun di dalam mobil, tangan besarnya saja tak berani menyentuh tombol radio atau memainkan musik dari kaset yang sebenarnya tersusun banyak di dalam mobil.

Taehyung tak berani.

Ia ingin menanyakan pada Jungkook, apakah lelaki itu ingin istirahat untuk makan atau minum saja Taehyung sama sekali tak berani membuka mulut. Jadi ia terus membenarkan letak kacamata besarnya dan menelan ludah keringnya dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Jungkook tenang tanpa memikirkan Taehyung. Seolah ia akan terus diam saja kemanapun Taehyung akan membawanya,__toh__, dia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Taehyung. __Suaminya.__ Seorang lelaki yang resmi menjadi suaminya hari kemarin. Sebuah pernikahan kecil di dalam gereja, dengan beberapa tetangga yang datang dan kerabat Taehyung yang juga tak banyak, pernikahan yang terjadi bahkan tanpa sebuah lamaran khusus.

__Kala itu saat Jungkook tengah terhenti di depan pintu kamar yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup, ia mendengar suara serak Ayahnya yang tengah terbaring diranjang rumah sakit, ia mengintip sedikit, ada sosok yang tengah bersama Ayahnya, memunggungi Jungkook. Jungkook memilih diam. ___"___Setelah aku mati, bisakah kau menjaga Jungkook?" kalimat Ayah Jungkook membuat Jungkook mendorong pintu dan segera masuk.__

_"___Ayah." ada nada tinggi di sana. Tanpa ada yang tahu Jungkook mencengkram erat keresek hitam yang tengah ia bawa. Lelaki yang sempat memunggunginya tadi berbalik hingga Jungkook dapat menatap wajahnya. Lelaki muda yang mungkin seusianya, mengenakan kemeja biru muda, dengan kacamata besar bertengger di hidung dan rambut brown yang menutupi dahi. Saat lelaki itu menatap Jungkook untuk beberapa detik, lelaki itu menunduk dengan gugup dan kembali berbalik untuk menatap Ayah Jungkook.__

_"___Oh Nak, kau disini. Kemari." Lirihnya dengan memberikan gestur tangan agar Jungkook mendekat. "Ada Kim Taehyung datang ." Jungkook hanya diam mendekat. Mengingat kembali siapa sosok Kim Taehyung. Ah, anak dari teman Ayah. Mengingat bagaimana nama 'teman Ayah' yang seolah tak pernah absen dari cerita manis Ayahnya. Sosok yang selalu Ayah Jungkook sebagai malaikat dan pahlawan untuk Ayah Jungkook serta Jungkook.__

__Jungkook hanya mengangguk, atensinya penuh pada sosok Ayahnya. Kalimat tadi yang sempat ia dengar seolah masih berlarian di dalam kepalanya. "Ayah apa yang tadi Ayah bicarakan?"__

_"___Oh itu?" nada Ayah Jungkook berubah sedikit gugup. "Kemari, duduk disini." Ayah Jungkook menepuk pinggiran ranjang, dan Jungkook menurut. "Sayang," tangan kasar yang tak lagi bertenaga itu kini menyentuh lembut jemari Jungkook "Ayah semakin tua. Bahkan terus sakit-sakitan begini-"__

_"___Ayah akan sembuh." Ayah Jungkook seolah tak mengindahkan kalimat anaknya dan kembali berbicara. "Mungkin sebentar lagi Ayah akan menyusul Ibumu."__

__Jungkook diam.__

_"___Dan kita tak punya siapa-siapa. Setelah aku hancur dan Ibumu pergi, kita hanya berdua Jungkook-ah. Kau tau kan itu?"__

__Jungkook mengangguk. Tapi bibirnya masih terkunci rapat. "Lalu setelah aku pergi, kau akan sendirian."__

_"___Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku Ayah." Jungkook meremas lembut tangan Ayahnya. Berharap genggamannya tidak menyakiti sosok pria yang amat sangat ia cintai. __

_"___Menikahlah dengan Taehyung setelah Ayah meninggal. Berjanjilah."__

__Taehyung yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mengangkat kepala dengan cepat dan menampilkan ekspresi seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang Ayah Jungkook katakan. __

_"___Taeh-"__

_"___Ayah? Kenapa berbicara seperti itu. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Kumohon, bertahanlah, k-kalau kau tak mau aku sendiri, maka j-jangan pergi."__

_"___Taehyung, maukah menikahi Jungkook?"__

__Malam itu, kondisi Ayah Jungkook memburuk, dan apa yang diperkirakan Ayah Jungkook benar. Beliau pergi meninggalkan Jungkook malam itu dan bergabung bersama Ibu Jungkook. Taehyung yang juga berada di sana berusaha menenangkan Jungkook, walau ia hanya diam setelah membawa Jungkook duduk di atas kursi karena lelaki itu terduduk menangis di lantai.__

__Saat itu Taehyung mengangguk ketika Ayah Jungkook menanyainya dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan bergumam terimakasih sembari meneteskan air mata. Taehyung ikut mengurusi pemakaman Ayah Jungkook, lalu kembali ke Daegu. Sebulan setelah itu, ia kembali datang ke Busan untuk menikahi Jungkook. Jungkook adalah anak yang penurut, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah menentang kemauan Ayahnya. Maka jika ini permintaan terakhir Ayahnya, maka ia akan mengiyakan, sekalipun tubuh dan hatinya menolak, ia tak mencintai Taehyung, begitupun sebaliknya.__

Dan mungkin Jungkook akan berterimakasih pada Taehyung karena mau menuruti kemauan Ayahnya dan menikahi Jungkook yang bukan siapa-siapa dan tak punya apa-apa. Jadi ia meninggalkan apapun yang ada di Busan, termasuk kenangannya. Bahkan mungkin hidupnya sudah mati bersama Ayahnya.

"J-jungkook-ssi?" Jungkook tersentak lalu menoleh pada Taehyung, namun sama sekali tak menatap mata Taehyung.

"Y-ya?"

"A-aku akan mengisi bensin, s-sekalian mau makan?" Jungkook menoleh keluar, ia bahkan tak sadar mereka tengah mengantri bensin. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Ayahnya.

"O-oh, boleh."

Taehyung mengangguk sekalipun Jungkook tak menatapnya. Dalam hatinya ia bersorak riang setidaknya ia berani mengajak Jungkook makan. Jungkook memang tak terlihat lapar, hanya saja, sepertinya mereka butuh makan, atau hanya alasan Taehyung agar ia dapat berbicara dengan Jungkook?

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun mereka keluar dari mobil. Jungkook menatap sekitar, angin sejuk menyapa wajah pucatnya. Ia lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia bepergian.

"J-jungkook-ssi, m-mau makan apa?" untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung merasa begitu gugup walau hanya berdiri di samping Jungkook.

"Apa saja, Taehyung-ssi." jawab Jungkook sederhana. Dan Taehyung menunduk menjilat bibir keringnya. Mereka masih berdiri di samping mobil. Jungkook yang diam saja menatap sekitar dan Taehyung yang dengan raut bingung memilih tempat makan. Setelah membetulkan letak kacamata dan menarik jaket yang turun di lengan kiri, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk makan di makanan cepat saji dekat mereka berdiri saja.

"K-kau mau makan apa Jungkook-ssi?" Jungkook menunduk memandang menu dan menunjuk apa yang ia inginkan.

Mereka makan dengan diam.

Saling menunduk dan tanpa suara.

Lalu kembali ke mobil dengan diam.

Dan tetap diam di dalam mobil.

Jungkook tak tertidur saat mereka sampai di rumah Taehyung. Rumah yang sederhana, tak besar dan tak terlalu kecil. Warna dengan corak abu-abu dan ada beberapa tanaman dalam pot di depan rumah. "Sampai." kata Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook yang hanya diam dan melepas sabuk pengaman.

Dan saat keluar dari mobil, Jungkook seolah merasakan angin Daegu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak ingin menyapa angin dan alam, bahwa mungkin, ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya di tanah ini. Sementara Taehyung sudah berada di belakang mobil untuk mengambil tasnya dan satu koper juga tas Jungkook.

Jungkook tak membawa banyak. Karena memang ia tak memiliki apapun untuk dibawa. Kecuali pakaiannya. Jungkook merebut tas serta koper dari Taehyung, Taehyung sedikit tersentak namun membiarkan Jungkook membawa semua itu sendiri. Jungkook jelas masih tak nyaman dengannya. Taehyung berjalan mendahului Jungkook untuk membuka kunci. Jungkook berdiri di belakangnya, tak ada yang dapat Jungkook lakukan selain mengikuti Taehyung, "Mari masuk." Jungkook berjalan dan mulai menatap sekitar, sofa, jam dinding, beberapa pajangan, vas bunga, semua terlihat rapi. Lalu masuk kedalam ada ruang kecil dengan tv dan sofa yang menjadi satu ruangan dengan meja makan yang juga tak jauh dari dapur.

Rumah yang tak terlalu kecil namun terkesan begitu nyaman, itu yang Jungkook rasakan saat pertama kali memasuki rumah Taehyung. Ia terus diam mengikuti Taehyung dan mengangguk dengan beberapa penjelasan kecil dari Taehyung. "I-ini k-kamar-"

"Taehyung-ssi." potong Jungkook cepat. Tanpa Taehyung tahu ia meremat tasnya dengan erat dan perasaan gugup melingkupi diri Jungkook. "B-bolehkah a-aku memiliki kamarku s-sendiri? K-kamar t-tamu ini tak apa? B-bukan maksudku tak menurutimu a-atu menja-"

"Tak apa Jungkook-ssi. Kau boleh menempati kamar sesukamu." Taehyung menutup pintu kamar yang sempat ia buka sedikit dan melangkah menuju kamar di depannya dan membukanya untuk Jungkook. Dan mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk, setidaknya ia bersyukur kamar tamu ini rapi, mungkin besok ia akan mendekor ulang kamar ini agar sesuai dengan keinginan Jungkook. "B-besok aku akan menambahkan beberapa benda yang kau perlukan, katakan saja padaku. K-kau bisa beristirahat Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung berjalan melewati Jungkook "S-selamat malam." Jungkook mengangguk dan membiarkan Taehyung menutup pintu lalu menghela nafas lega. Berharap Taehyung tak membencinya atau berpikir Jungkook kurang ajar, karena sungguh, ia sama sekali belum nyaman dan belum bisa beradaptasi dengan semua ini.

Taehyung memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang lalu menjedotkannya ke dinding. Ia merasa bodoh. Taehyung sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, ada bunga di atas ranjang dan bunga di atas nakas, seprei berwarna putih bersih, ruangan yang penuh dengan wangi apel, lantai yang mengkilat, dan dinding bertuliskan****selamat datang Jungkook.****

Ia menatap nanar semua yang ada pada kamarnya, Jimin, Hoseok dan Seokjin yang pasti mendekor kamarnya. Permintaan Taehyung memang. Dan sekarang justru sia-sia. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada sahabatnya. Untung saja Jungkook tak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, atau lelaki itu akan merasa __jijik__ dengan Taehyung, pikir pria berkacamata besar ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung mencopot tulisan di dinding lalu mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di ranjang, memasukannya ke dalam keresek. Bahunya terkejut saat mendengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya, refleks ia membuang keresek ke dalam pojok kamar lalu merapikan pakaian dan membuka pintu.

"I-iya Jungkook-ssi?" tanyanya menunduk.

"Maafkan aku tadi mengecek dapur, d-dan melihat persediaan masakanmu sangat banyak di kulkas. A-apakah kau lapar? A-aku bisa memasak untukmu, jika k-kau membolehkan?" Jungkook juga tak berani menatap Taehyung, Taehyung yang menunduk tanpa sadar tersenyum, akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau memasak untuknya.

"O-oh tentu Jungkook-ssi, t-terimakasih." Jungkook tak menjawab hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah ke dapur.

Mereka makan dengan diam. Namun tak dapat di pungkiri, Taehyung terus menahan senyum sedari tadi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya orang lain memasak untuknya, di dapur miliknya dan memang untuk Taehyung. Apalagi di tambah yang memasak adalah Jeon Jungkook, seseorang yang telah ia nikahi. Taehyung tak bohong, masakan Jungkook sangat enak. Ia ingin mengatakan ini dengan keras dan penuh pujian, namun bibirnya sama sekali tak dapat mengeluarkan suara selain kunyahan. Taehyung sangat malu. Jungkook pun yang duduk di depannya duduk dengan diam. Jungkook mengatakan agar Taehyung istirahat saja di kamar sementara Jungkook yang membereskan semua ini, awal Taehyung menolak namun melihat Jungkook yang diam justru membuat hatinya tak tenang, jadi ia menuruti Jungkook dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya Taehyung terbangun dengan suasana lain, bibirnya lagi-lagi tak dapat menahan senyum saat ia keluar dari kamar dan mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur. Jungkook memasak sepagi ini? Apa dia tak lelah setelah perjalanan kemarin? Ia mendekat ke arah dapur tepat saat Jungkook berbalik.

"T-taehyung-ssi? M-maaf aku menggunakan dapurmu di pagi hari a-aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, dan k-kupikir aku lapar jadi a-aku mema-sak tanpa menunggu persetujuan-mu." senyum Taehyung yang awalnya berseri mendadak kikuk.

Ia mengangguk dengan canggung. "K-kau bisa menggunakan dapur sesukamu Jungkook-ssi," ucapnya sembari merapikan letak kacamata besarnya.

"Kau mau s-segal kopi?" tanpa menunggu lama, Taehyung mengangguk dengan cepat berulang kaki, senyumnya kembali merekah. Ia mengangkat alis, bahkan korannya sudah berada di meja makan.

Biasanya ia akan repot di pagi hari, dengan roti di mulut tangan kanan membalik koran dan tangan kiri mengangkat cangkir kopi. Ia tak pernah benar-benar seraja ini sebelumnya. Taehyung duduk dan mulai membaca koran lalu tak lama Jungkook meletakkan secangkir kopi di sisi kiri tangan kanannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Taehyung bergumam terimakasih lalu mengangkat cangkir dan dengan cepat menenggaknya hingga ia tersedak karena panas.

Hari ini ia tak bekerja karena masih libur hari pernikahannya. Ia sudah mengecek ponsel ada beberapa pesan dari sahabatnya yang menanyakan malam pertamanya dengan Jungkook, sukses membuat wajah Taehyung sangat merah tadi pagi, padahal ia tak melakukan apapun dengan Jungkook, namun membaca pesan dari temannya saja membuatnya malu bukan main.

Setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan semua masakannya dan menatanya, mereka saling melipat tangan, memejamkan mata dan berdoa dengan Taehyung yang memimpin.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook meminta izin hanya untuk memakai mesin cuci milik Taehyung. Senyum Taehyung awalnya luntur namun saat Jungkook mengatakan Taehyung dapat meletakkan pakaian kotor di dalam keranjang, kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya kembali berteberangan. Tak ada yang memperhatikan Taehyung seperti ini sebelumnya, tunggu, apa ini termasuk dalam bentuk perhatian atau kewajiban?

Hari ini tak ada yang dapat Taehyung lakukan, Jungkook begitu sibuk dengan urusan rumah. Taehyung terus duduk di ruang depan menunggu kapan Jungkook akan selesai dan mereka dapat saling mengobrol. Nyatanya, selesai berberes rumah Jungkook terlihat lelah dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Taehyung tak dapat menyalahkan Jungkook, wajar, setelah perjalanan lama dan di tambah esoknya Jungkook beraktivitas ekstra seperti ini, pasti lelaki itu sangat lelah.

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas, menunduk, poni yang menutupi dahinya bergoyang saat Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena memang tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Tak ada keberanian dalam dirinya. Tak ada usaha dalam dirinya untuk mendekati Jungkook.

Mereka seolah orang asing yang tinggal dalam satu atap.

Atau memang benar mereka adalah orang asing yang terperangkap dalam satu ruangan?

Keesokan harinya sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Jungkook yang bangun pagi, menyiapkan kopi dan sarapan untuk Taehyung, berdoa, makan bersama, mencuci piring lalu mencuci pakaian dan mengerjakan kegiatan lain. Tak ada sebuah percakapan kecil dari mulut keduanya. Taehyung rasanya ingin memukul kepalanya dengan batu.

Apa yang akan ia ceritakan pada sahabatnya tentang pernikahannya yang mereka pikir indah nyatanya Taehyung seolah hanya mendapat teman untuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah?

.

.

.tbc

Hello, so this is my taekook fanfic. Jadi aku mengikuti kisah __Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi, __kalau ada yang tahu cerita ini pasti ngerti nanti selanjutnya gimana hehe. Aku hanya ambil inti dari film itu, masalah kelanjutan cerita dan ending belum tentu sama. Nah ini karakternya Taehyung si nerd pemalu berkacamata besar dan berponi, Jungkook yang kalem dan lugu. Dan ini belum inti cerita, nanti akan ada di chap 2, so give me your support and review, thankyou!

See ya.


End file.
